


Safe and Sound

by Lintu



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintu/pseuds/Lintu
Summary: Little Drabble of First Aid and Hot Spot. Fluff and comfort.





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't slept well in a week now and just needed something to vent out my stress. Might add more to it/drabble up more one-shots with the rest of the gestalt if this keeps up.

It wasn't often that First Aid onlined after regarding a full cycle, if not longer, in a warm berth. Usually he found himself waking up curled uncomfortably over his desk in the medbay, documents only partially finished, only to crawl into one of the patient berths for any remaining shut eye. Should Ratchet pity him, he'd get slightly more rest than he'd need to get through the shift.

Disturbed from his thoughts by a large arm wrapping around his form protectively, First Aid brightened his optics slightly, immediately noticing a familiar blue paint. Hot Spot. It was easy to forget where each of them started and the other ended, their fields both sleepy and meshed through their bond. If Aid focused hard enough, he could sense the other three of his gestalt-mates deep in their own recharge cycles, each not too far off from where the pair had been in Hot Spot's berth.

Nuzzling into the broad expansion of Hot Spot's chest, Aid couldn't help but feel pulled and tempted to shutter his optics and return to recharge. Especially with how calm Hot Spot was projecting into the bond, it took actual resistance not to let his helm flop down and fall back into recharge. 

He'd always loved his gestalt, undoubtedly, more than they could ever imagine. Not that they needed to imagine, they could all feel it through the bond with enough poking and prodding to make the medic open up. There was just so much to admire from each of them, he was so proud of their combined hard work and ability to remain individual. Of them, First Aid truly adored Hot Spot. An elder brother figure, sure, but Hot Spot felt more than that at times. There was no real word for it, not one that Aid could place a finger on anyways, but of his team Hot Spot got the largest slice of his devotion. 

Hot Spot was strong. Large, deeply caring, and was one of the few who had tried to work along with First Aid's pacifism instead of turning it against him. It wasn't often that the medic felt he could lower his guard, drop all his walls, and know without a doubt he wouldn't be harmed. Broadcasting a surge of love through the field, Aid sighed sadly, noting that Hot Spot probably wouldn't notice. He was still in recharge after all. 

Still, for now Aid had some leisure time to take advantage of and the best solution seemed to be burrowing into the space between Hot Spot's arm and chest, wrapping one of his own arms across as much of him as he could reach. Radiating love and warmth, Aid felt his optics start to shutter on their own, recharge pulling him in slowly, deeper and deeper as the minutes passed.

Aid had all the time in the world to tell Hot Spot he was thankful for the support, indebted to his care. Maybe Hot Spot already knew, and of course he knew, they were connected after all, but sometimes it was nice to hear the unspoken said. Confirm the affection with assurance. For that, Hot Spot was a patient mech, but First Aid still dreamt about what he could do more for his team, more in which not to let his leader down. 

First Aid loved him, with all his spark, as he had no one else. Without a shred of romance, lacking lust or objectivity. It was a rare sensation to feel so vulnerable and protected, one of the few feelings that came exclusively with Hot Spot. Pulled from his thoughts into an abyss of warmth, Aid fell back into recharge, exactly where he'd wanted to be. Safe and secure.


End file.
